1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to memory erase operations in a data storage device (DSD) such as a solid-state drive (SSD) and more particularly to minimizing a size of a garbage collection operation.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a representative memory device used in a DSD such as an SSD. A DSD may contain a plurality of solid-state memory devices, for example, 16 or more solid-state non-volatile memory devices (also referred to herein as dies) 100, for example, but not limited to flash memory devices or other non-volatile memory devices. A die 100 may include a plurality of memory blocks 110 with each block including a plurality of flash pages (F-pages) 120. The memory blocks 110 in the solid-state memory device 100 may be divided into planes of even-numbered blocks 130 and odd-numbered blocks 140. Each of the plurality of memory blocks 110 on a die 100 may be accessed by a separate memory channel. A DSD is generally a device that electronically stores data, so in other embodiments, the DSD may additionally include other types of memory such as rotational magnetic media (e.g., a solid-state hybrid drive (SSHD)).
During a garbage collection operation valid data is copied from a first memory region to a second memory region to facilitate erasing of the first memory region.